The Oncoming Storm
The Oncoming Storm is the Ninth Episode of Time and Space Season 3 and is the First part in a two Episode Story. Story The Doctor arrives on Earth in 2011, trying to discover what it was the Watcher was talking about. A mysterious figure stands on a Water Tower. It is revealed to be Hagath, who shakes the sky and brings his Zakatron army back from the Time Vortex. The Doctor, seeing the Zakatron fleet in the sky runs to the water tower where he confronts Hagath. Hagath tells him that he escaped through a crack in time (created by the Master in Season 1) and then waited until the time was right to bring his army back as well. He tells the Doctor that they are going to expand the crack and destroy the universe. Hagath informs the Doctort that he needs him to keep the Zakatrons in order while the crack destroys the universe. The Doctor declines and flees the scene and runs inside the Tardis. Inside the tardis the Doctor trys to come up with a plan to save the Earth. He realises that his tardis still has a copy of the Zakatron DNA signature and can send them into the void instead of the time vortex. A newsreporter informs the world of an alien species attacking earth (The Zakatrons). An alarm sounds in the tardis and the Doctor realises that a whole group of aliens he's encountered in the past are lurking the streets of earth. The Doctor sends them away before they can do anymore damage. Hagath arrives on his base ship and tells his minions to get the extrapulator ready. The Doctor tries to use the DNA signature to send the Zakatrons into the void, but it fails. The Doctor realises that since the Zakatrons were in the time vortex for a long period of time, their DNA signature has changed. The Doctor uses the tardis to materialise on the Zakatron base ship so that he can copy their new DNA signature. He begins to walk around the Zakatron ship. He returns to the area the tardis was in to find it missing. A Zakatron minion informs Hagath that they have captured the Doctor's tardis. The Doctor begins to search the ship for the tardis but encounters a Zakatron who takes him to Hagath in the main control room. Hagath informs the Doctor that since he is not willing to work for them, that they are going to create a clone of the Doctor, which will have no mercy, justice or peace. The Zakatrons put the Doctor's hand in the extrapulator and a DNA strand is taken from the Doctor. The ship begins to shake and the lights burst out. The capsule room's door slowly begins to open and a black cloaked figure walks out, sniffing the air. Hagath laughs in victory over the Doctor and informs him that the Valeyard is born. The Valeyard sniffs the air and lets out one word. "Finally." Notes *The Zakatrons, last seen in Destiny's Call, return *Hagath, leader of the Zakatrons last seen in Destiny's Call, returns *Cromatrites, Srunks and Valcroma are mentioned *The Master's devastiational scheme in Season 1 is mentioned by the Doctor *Hagath mentions a crack in time, the same crack in Season 1 Episode 8,9 and 10 *The Doctor mentiones DNA Signature *The Valeyard is created *The Valeyard last appeared in the official series serial Trial of a Timelord. ﻿